


crush

by Freyrkun



Series: Lumity Songfics [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity just have a really big crush, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, I just like to write them aged up let me be, Luz is oblivious as always, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Songfic, Young Love, everyone knows besides Luz, kind of rushed ending, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, they are like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyrkun/pseuds/Freyrkun
Summary: Amity really can't make it more obvious than it already is and yet everyone seems to know besides the certain human.In summary, Amity has a BIG crush and Luz somehow can't seem to notice.Just gals being pals folks.SongFic based on song ''Crush'' by Tessa Violet.Got inspiration from one animation on YouTube, go figure.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	crush

> _I_ _can't focus on what needs to get done_  
>  _I'm on notice hoping that you don't run, ah_  
>  _You think I'm tepid but I'm misdiagnosed_  
>  _'Cause I'm a stalker I seen all of your posts,_

Amity was sitting in her room, she was supposed to be studying for her upcoming test but she couldn't focus, and surprisingly this time it wasn't because of Emira and Edric.

No, this time it was caused by a certain human that couldn't leave her mind. Amity let out a sigh, it has been three years since they met and Amity still couldn't confess her feeling's, she was scared that Luz won't feel the same way, that when Luz will find out she will run and leave Amity. She was hoping that wouldn't happen, Luz brought so many good things to her life, Amity could finally be herself, thanks to her she had a chance to make up with Willow after all these years. So it was important to her not to destroy it all over again, Amity, of course, was dropping hints towards her but Luz ( _the most obvious person she knows_ ) didn't seem to be getting the idea, because of that Amity always felt misdiagnosed by her.

After not successfully collecting her mind, she reached out to her scroll and opened Penstagram, after long bothering Eda finally helped Luz get her scroll and the first thing the human did was making the account on Penstagram and then she followed her, Willow and Gus. Amity couldn't help but blush as she realized she once again was going through Luz's whole account, she couldn't help but sometimes feel like some kind of stalker while doing that. Amity saw that Luz added a new post, she opened it and In the photo, she could see Luz and Willow in the market with the caption '' _getting some new potions with this witch!_ '', Amity didn't even notice she was grinning.

She rose from her chair and made her way to bed, it was late and she definitely won't pass the test while being tired.

> _And I'm just tryna play it cool now_  
>  _But that's not what I wanna do now_  
>  _And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

But before she could fall asleep she heard her door's open and two heads sticking out from around the corner, ''what are you up to mittens?'' said Emira, Amity let out a small growl, of course, they had to bother her at least once a day otherwise it would mean they were sick ''I'm trying to fall asleep if you didn't notice, and I would appreciate if you two could leave me alone right now'' responded annoyed Amity, ''Oh come on sis, we were just making sure you weren't daydreaming about Luz again'' said Edric this time. Amity could feel her face starting to get hot, but she tried to play it cool just like always, ''I don't daydream about her Edric, why would I? It's not like I like her or anything'' she didn't even convince herself with that sentence, her siblings only let out a laugh ''Sure mittens, well then I guess we will leave you alone with your thoughts that aren't about Luz'' Emira said before both of them left her room.

Amity turned in her bed, she knew that they knew that she indeed had a crush on Luz, she was sure the whole Boiling Isles knew at this point. And yet Luz still didn't get the idea about Amity's feelings, it was almost funny, and when anybody even slightly mentioned it she always played it off but that was not what she wanted to do and if she wouldn't be so embarrassed about it then she would already be at the tallest mountain screaming at the top of her lungs.

> _You make it difficult to not overthink_  
>  _And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink,_  
>  _I wanna touch you but don't wanna be weird_  
>  _It's such a rush, I'm thinking wish you were here,_

The next day, Amity was already after her test and she was surprised she somehow managed to keep her mind together, she made her way towards the lunchroom where she saw Luz and the other's at one of the tables, Luz noticed her and waved to her hoping the witch would sit witch them, Amity noticed that so she started to make her way towards the group. When she finally made her way to the table she took a seat opposite of Luz, the others started to talk again but Amity's focus was on the human, she wanted to let out a groan, Luz made it so difficult to not overthink sometimes. 

Amity almost didn't notice when Luz looked at her, they eyes met and Amity panicked, she fastly looked away but she was sure her face was deep red. It always happened, even the slightest look made her face turn all shades of pink, whenever Luz hugged her or even said her name, Amity's head was spinning. Luz smiled and went back to talking with Gus about some human technology, Amity looked up again and she could see Willow's smirk shot towards her which made her look down again, she knew she was staring at the table way too intensely for it to look normal. She noticed Luz hand laying too close to her for her comfort, she wanted to touch it, to intertwine their fingers and to never let go but she didn't want it to be weird.

After school, Amity was sitting in her hideout in the library, today she and Luz were supposed to meet for another Azura book club meeting but Luz texted her that she had to help Eda with some spell so, in the end, it was only Amity today. After laying on the floor and reading one of the books she could hear that she got a message from Luz, she opened her phone and started reading the message '' _Sorry again about the meeting today :/ I will make it up to you pinky promise!_ '' Amity smiled, leave it to Luz to make her happy even when she's not with her, Amity wished she was here, their meetings always were one of her favourite times in the day and it wasn't only because of Luz's presence, another reason was the fact that before she met Luz no one else liked Azura as much as she did but now she could share it with Luz who loved the series as much or maybe even more than her.

> _But I could be your crush, like, throw you for a rush, like_  
>  _Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you_  
>  _I been thinking 'bout your touch like_  
>  _Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_  
>  _I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

Every day she wished she could tell her, all her feeling's and thoughts, but she wished the most that Luz felt the same and maybe that Amity could be her crush, that she could throw her for a rush just like Luz did to her. She wished she had enough courage to take her scroll and text her it all right now, to text that she was thinking about her and her touch every time she saw her, but she knew she was too much of a coward to do it. She could only hope that she wasn't going to be like that forever, maybe one day she will be able to do it.

She went through so much in her life, her parent's, Grom, and other monster's and adventures she had through all the years she knew Luz and yet something as easy as saying '' **I love you** '' was too much to her.

> _I got a fascination with your presentation_  
>  _Making me feel like you're on my island_  
>  _You're my permanent vacation_  
>  _Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_  
>  _I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

She was fascinated with Luz, always has been. Luz was everything Amity hoped she could be, brave, funny, and oh so nice to everyone. Before Luz, she had her ''friends'' like Boscha or Skara but she always thought of them, not as her friends but as people she had to spend time with to satisfy her parent's. There was Willow of course but everyone knew how that ended, but now Luz took all of that weight that she gathered through years off of her shoulder's. She made her feel like on some kind of permanent vacation, no parents, no problems, just her and Luz, how much she would give for it to be true.

> _I fill my calendar with stuff I can do_  
>  _Maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you_  
>  _And I'm pretending you ain't been on my mind_  
>  _But I took an interest in the things that you like,_

One day while going back from school, Luz asked her if she wanted to come over for a sleepover but Amity answered that on the weekend she was doing some kind of big project for her abomination class, that was a lie of course. She decided that maybe if she will be able to stay away from Luz her feeling will get under control so she started to fill her calendar with something to do and whenever Luz proposed for them to go out Amity made an excuse which always left Luz sad. That was the hard part, seeing the disappointed look on the human face felt almost like a hundred knives driving into her hearth every single time, but she tried her best to ignore the feeling no matter how painful it was.

Whenever someone asked her about Luz she acted as if she didn't think of her, when in reality Luz was on her mind now even more often than before. The effect of her plan was backfiring, but she didn't stop, it was either that or telling Luz the truth. But one day she was so caught up in her head that when Luz asked her to come over to the Owl House she didn't even realize she said yes, she wanted to correct herself but when she saw the look full of joy on Luz's face she couldn't bring herself to do it.

So there she was, in the Owl House, alone, with Luz, she definitely couldn't end up worse (or better) than that. While Luz went to get them something to eat, Amity looked around the room, all around her were laying tons of human things. As much as she hates to admit, in the time she was ignoring Luz she took an interest in the humans, she wanted to understand Luz better without actually talking to her. She found some books about humans and now she could even recognize some of the things in Luz's room, but before she could name them all Luz came back with some bag of what Luz said are ''gummy bears''.

Even after ignoring Luz for over two weeks, they managed to catch up in less than three hours. They talked about everything and nothing, things like what Luz did when Amity was busy with her ''school work'', or what they thought about new Azura book that was about to come out soon, and also about gossip they heard recently in the halls of Hexsite, talking always was easy for them, they could talk about things for hours and not get bored. But then the topic took a turn when Luz started talking about couples and crushes and all that jazz. 

It wasn't so bad until Luz asked one particular question, ''Do you have a crush on anyone?''. At that moment Amity could feel her heart stop, blood was starting to reach her cheeks at a really fast rate, she turned her head towards Luz but when she saw how close their faces were she is sure she jumped ten feet into the air. Luz just looked at her funny before turning her head and looking at the ceiling, then she said that it was ok if she didn't want to tell her but when Amity finally calmed down she couldn't help but ask ''do you?'' Luz didn't answer at first so Amity started to panic ''I-I mean you don't have to t-tell me if you don't want to!'' but she was cut with simple ''Yes''.

The room was dead silent, both girls didn't say anything. Amity just stared at Luz while the other girl was still looking at the ceiling, Amity should have said something, just simple ''who'' would be enough but she was speechless, then she heard Luz saying ''do you want to go to sleep?'' and Amity could only nod before taking a place next to Luz.

> _And yeah it's true that I'm a little bit intense, right_  
>  _But can you blame me when you keep me on the fence, like_  
>  _And I've been waiting, hoping that you'd wanna text, like_  
>  _Text like_  
>  _Ugh_

After that night Luz acted as nothing happened while Amity, on the other hand, was a total mess. If she could barely focus because of Luz before, now she couldn't stop thinking about her at all. Her grades started falling but she didn't care, how could she when her crush has told her that she likes someone else? Amity couldn't be sure if it was someone else but she didn't believe that Luz would ever like her. Every day she was intense and everyone around her noticed that, but could anyone blame her? Luz wasn't coming to school for a week now, Willow told her it was because she and Eda went on some mission that would take about two weeks, but Amity couldn't help but worry.

She wanted to text Luz, but she was scared to do so. She's been hoping the human would be the first one to do so but she didn't got a single message. Week later Willow told her that Luz was coming back the next day, Amity thanked her for the information but before she could leave Willow stopped her. ''So what happened between you two?'' said Willow and Amity wasn't sure how to answer, she wanted to tell her the truth but what if Willow would tell Luz? ''What do you mean?'' she asked instead, Willow just looked at her as if she had grown a third head ''You know what I mean Amity, you have been super intense ever since Luz told me you had a sleepover together''.

Amity just stood there, she couldn't move but she also couldn't talk, the only though was that Luz has told Willow. ''I have to go'' she managed to choke out before turning on her heel and sprinting toward's the exit of school.

> _But I could be your crush, like, throw you for a rush, like_  
>  _Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you_  
>  _I been thinking 'bout your touch like_  
>  _Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_  
>  _I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_  
>  _I got a fascination with your presentation_  
>  _Making me feel like you're on my island_  
>  _You're my permanent vacation_  
>  _Touch, touch, touch, touch, touc_

She was sitting in her room late at night, doing or at least trying to do her homework when she heard knocking against her window. She expected anything but definetly not Luz Noceda on Eda's staff, she opened her window ''What are you doing here?!'' asked panicked Amity, she was scared her parents are going to see Luz, if they would she didn't even waned to think of the consequences. ''Can I come in?'' asked Luz and Amity just grabbed her by the collar and pulled her inside her room, it was dark, the only source of light was the candle on her desk.

Luz was dressed in her normal clothes, but they were all dirty and there were holes in few places, ''What happened to your clothes?'' asked Amity, Luz just looked at her and said ''Let's just say that the mission didn't go as planned and when I got back I didn't bother to change clothes''. Luz turned around and sat on her bed, Amity was once again speechless, why was Luz here? And why the first place she went to was her house? But before asking any of that questions Luz stared to explain ''While I was gone for these two weeks I had some time to think about some stuff, I decided to tell you who I have a crush on'' said Luz before standing up and walking towards Amity.

As Amity was about to say something, she felt pair of lips crash against her ones. Her brain automatically tuned off, everything stopped and even when Luz moved away Amity was still in the same position, she was sure that right in that moment she got some kind of brain damage. Finally shaking out of her shock she looked at Luz, the other girl stood awkwardly in front of her, she was looking at her feet and her face was red from her blush. 

''If you don't feel the same then I'm sorry I ju-'' before she could finish Amity grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again which Luz happily returned. 

They could wait few minutes before talking, after all, Amity waited three years. 

> _I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

**Author's Note:**

> There you go folks, another one.  
> The ending is a little bit rushed, forgive me :/  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes I did not check for any.  
> If you enjoyed, then leave some Kudos and comment with opinions and suggestions.  
> Till the next time!


End file.
